Recently, various electronic apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, and smartphones have been developed.
Most of the electronic apparatuses of this type include a touchscreen display to facilitate user input operations.
Further, recently, technology for sharing handwritten information has also been developed. The technology of sharing the handwritten information is useful in collaborative learning or business scenarios such as in meetings.
Meanwhile, on a screen including a canvas on which the handwritten information is shared, a copy-and-paste operation of copying the displayed object (for example, characters, images, handwritten strokes, etc.) and pasting the copied object onto the canvas (or a cut-and-paste operation) may be performed.
However, by merely performing the paste operation after the copy operation, the position where the copied object should be pasted cannot be specified. Accordingly, there is a case of the pasted object overlapping the other objects on the canvas and the visibility of the objects already displayed on the canvas being reduced.